Cinderella with a twist
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: Buffy Summers wants her boss and now she’s through waiting… She’s gonna get him… But what happens if William A.K.A. Spike Jacobs wants more than a one night stand? Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

_**Chapter one: I know what I want**_

"I can't take it anymore!" Buffy said to her best friend Willow as her boss William Jacobs (known by his friends as Spike) swaggered by her desk.

"Look Buffy, you fancy the pants off him! Why don't you just face it?"

"I am facing it! I want him! And I'm gonna do something about it!" Buffy whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm gonna get with him if it kills me!"

"Wow! Are you serious?"

"Completely!" Buffy said, the bell rang and they left work and walked to the café next door…

"Besides he's such a player! I'll take pleasure in breaking that little perv once and for all!"

"Wicked!" Willow said as they sat down.

"But when?"

"The ball!"

"Ball?"

"Yeah! The companies gonna be holding a ball to celebrate William earning 50 million this year!"

"No!" Buffy gasped.

"Yes!"

"That's so cool!"

"And it's a masquerade ball!"

"Even better! He wont know it's me!"

"But don't you want him to know?"

"God no! It'll just make work even more hard when he comes waltzing into my office! It'll be so embarrassing!"

"Good point! But you'd be sooo smug if everyone knew you slept with the fittest boss of all time!"

"True… But I still don't think I'll let him know anyway…"

"Well… Alright… I guess…"

"Oh stop it Willow! You're gonna ruin my plan!"

"Ok ok ok!"

"Good! So when's the party?"

"In two days!"

"What? So little time? Why didn't I know about it?"

"Well apparently they sent a newsletter to everyone but I got it off Tara!"

"Right! Off your source as usual… Is that the only reason you talk to that girl?"

"What? She's very good at getting info about the company!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"So! We have to get you gorgeous dress and mask for the ball!"

"Right! So we start tomorrow?"

"Right!"

"Good!" Buffy said, "Bye!" She waved as she walked home to her flat…

_Finally he'll be mine, just one night's all I need to relieve me of the tension! Then I can leave him like the poor little baby he'll obviously turn out to be!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

_**Chapter two: Preparing**_

"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she saw her walking through the mall towards the masquerade section.

"Hey! So where do we start?"

"I suggest we go to 'Corset'! That place has the best sexy old fashion dresses!"

"Cool!"

As they walked towards it Buffy was amazed at how big it was… It was almost as big as her entire flat! And her flat was pretty damn big!

As they walked in Buffy noticed that all the shop girls were surrounding one person…

"Oh my god! Willow! It's him!"

"Who?"

"William!"

"Fuck!" Willow said, she dragged one of the girls over to Buffy… "We've been waiting for a while now and we'd like some help here so do me a favour and help us before a personally get you fired!"

The whole shop (including Spike!!) turned and looked at the two women (well Spike mostly looked a Buffy but he looked in their direction!!)…

Buffy blushed as she noticed Spike looking at her, she looked up and smiled at him, he winked at her and she bit her lip in what she hoped was a seductive way… It must have been 'cos Spike started eyeing her up!!

"That's it! End of the show people! You can go back to your own lives now!" Willow yelled.

Buffy giggled and Spike winked at her again… She was about to wink back when Willow pulled her over to a bunch of clothes that the shop girl had picked out in Buffy's size…

"Willow!" Buffy whispered, "Spike was totally winking at me! Why'd you pull me away?"

"Was he? Sorry!" Willow apologized.

As Buffy looked back she saw Spike leaving the shop, he winked at her and out of pure impulse she blew him a kiss… Spike smirked and Buffy pouted and waved a little to him…

"Buffy!" Willow said, "Look at this dress! It's fabulous!"

Buffy sighed and walked over to Willow and gasped…

The dress was the type princesses wore… It was purple and had tight long sleeves and it had a small corset attached to it, it had a piece of purple material that went over the waist but it only came up to her knees and under that there was lilac material that finished off the dress… It also had some golden trimmings, a pair of golden shoes and some golden jewellery with purple gems…

"Oh my god…"

"So? What do you think?"

"It's perfect!"

"Well there's you're dress!"

"Now we just gotta find yours!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

_**Chapter three: Getting what I want!**_

Buffy and Willow walked into the Ball looking the most radiant by far in the whole building…

As you know Buffy was wearing a dress fit for a princess…

It was purple and had tight long sleeves and it had a small corset attached to it, it had a piece of purple material that went over the waist but it only came up to her knees and under that there was lilac material (That went down to the floor) that finished off the dress… It also had some golden trimmings, a pair of golden shoes and some golden jewellery with purple gems… She had a golden mask with purple gems that covered just around her eyes.

And for those of you who didn't know (that would be all of you sorry to say… Lol!) Willow was wearing…

A long, strapy, dark blue dress with embroidered luscious red roses on green stems coming from the bottom right hand side of the dress (which had a huge slit might I add) all the way up to her left hand strap, she had a dark red scarf (For the arms!! Not round her neck!!) and some golden jewellery (with blue gems) and shoes (gold) to go (perfectly!!) with the dress… she wore the same type of mask as Buffy but it had little blue gems on it.

Everyone stared for at least a minute!! … Well… Everyone minus Spike.

"Bugger!" Buffy whispered to Willow. "Buggery, buggery, fuck!!"

"Wait!" Willow said, "There's Cordelia!"

"Where?"

"Talking to William!"

"That hoe!"

"No! I mean you could go over to her and start talking and BAM! William notices you!"

"Great plan!" Buffy said, "But can you come with?"

"Erm… Cordelia and I… We don't get along…"

"Well you've got me here for protection! Don't be afraid of that slut! Besides, she's trying to steal my man and if she does you won't have to even talk to here anymore!"

"Why?"

"'Cos I'll put her into a bloody coma, that's why!" Buffy narrowed her eyes, "He's mine!"

"Then let's get over there!"

So Willow and Buffy made their way through the crowd until they got to Cordelia…

"Cordelia!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Willow said.

"Oh… Yes, I suppose…" Cordelia said, narrowing her eyes at Buffy.

"I love the dress!" Buffy said, "And that mask! It really compliments your eyes well!"

"Did you get your Dad to get it made for you again or did you actually go to a shop for this one?" Willow said sarcastically.

Cordelia looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Willow!" Buffy fake gasped, "No taunting Cordy! Just because the poor girl doesn't know how to do things herself doesn't mean she's stupid!"

The two of them burst out laughing, "Just kidding C! Honestly! I really do like the dress!"

"Well!" Spike said, finally making an entrance to the conversation. "I like all of your dresses girls!" And he never took his eyes off Buffy as he said "Especially this one!"

Buffy was trying to pay attention to what he was saying but he was just so gorgeous she really couldn't take her eyes off his body!

He wasn't dressed up much. He wore a pair of black jeans, a tight black shirt, a black leather duster, some punk rocker boots plus a pair of fake fangs.

He faced both of the new arrivals, "I'm sorry… I don't know your name, shamefully…"

"Sorry sir, masquerade ball! No telling!"

"Aw well, I'll just have to find you after the ball!" He pretended to think about it for a minute, "Shouldn't be too hard if you work here!"

They laughed. _Let's just hope he doesn't recognize me when we get down to it!_,Buffy thought.

"Now about this dress, where did you get it?"

"Well…" Willow explained, "We went to this masquerade shop in the mall and we found the perfect dress! But they had run out of her size-"

"What is your size, by the way?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off Buffy and she was loving it!

"Well.. It sort of ranges between 8 and 10..." Buffy blushed, "You know… Because of… ahem…"

"Chest!" Willow said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

William raised an eyebrow, "Aha… Yes… I can see that…"

Buffy blushed again.

"Don't be ashamed!" William said, he leaned forward and whispered in a husky voice so quiet that only they (William and Buffy) could hear it, "I find them bloody attractive!"

Buffy automatically went weak in the knees… Usually she would have punched any guy that said that to her, but this was a special occasion where she actually wanted these type of complements…

"Thank you… sir…" She managed to whisper.

William took her hand an kissed it, "Call me Spike, luv!"

"Yes sir… I mean Spike!"

Spike put an arm around her waist and said "That's my girl! How about we go and get you a drink?" He turned to Cordelia and Willow, "You don't mind me stealing this little beauty for a minute do you?"

"Of course not sir!" Willow piped up.

Cordelia glared at Buffy before stomping off…

"Well we can't leave this poor princess by herself now can we?"

Buffy's heart sank…

"Oz, my man, take care of my friend here won't you?"

Both girls smiled, Oz was Willows crush…

"Of course Spike!" He turned to Willow and kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure my sweet!"

"The pleasure's all mine!" She replied.

"Well, My sweet, why don't we get you a drink?"

"Of course!" Buffy agreed.

And they went off… But not, Buffy was happy to say, to the bar…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

_**Chapter Four: One night stand…**_

It took them a while to get away from all the people at the party. They were all trying to suck up to Spike and were, of course, complementing Buffy on her excellent choice of dress.

Buffy took a deep breath when they finally got to the elevator. The second the doors closed he was on her.

He pushed her up against the wall and pulled her so close she could barely breathe… Especially because the corset that was needed to wear the dress was nearly killing her too.

His hands went under her dress and slowly began to caress her thigh. Her hands were trapped between them but she was able to get them high enough to caress his chest and neck.

She moaned his name as he kissed her neck, nipping it every few seconds.

When they finally got to the right floor, before the door opened they straightened their outfits before, again, having to talk to people before Spike excusing them, saying he had important things to discuss with her.

Unbelievably, they believed it.

He closed the door of his room and was all over her in seconds. His hands undoing a not at the back of her dress with every step towards the bed. Buffy didn't waste time, throwing his coat off and ripping his shirt in two, he would surely have more here, right?

She could feel his hard on through her dress and her core called for it. It seemed like she had been waiting for this moment her entire life.

"This dress is lovely," he said "but it's sort of in my way, luv." He smirked, "So if you don't mind…"

She let the dress drop and his eyes bulged. She wore no bra underneath… His hard on got bigger by the second.

"Something you like, Spike?" I said innocently.

He smirked, "Like, my sweet, would be the understatement of the year!" He took her hand and led her to the bed.

He tried to remove her mask but she stopped him… "Tisk, Tisk! You can't know who I am!" She scolded playfully.

"But I want to see the look in your eyes when you crash down from heaven with me…" He moaned.

She shook her head.

"Hmm… Maybe later…" He murmured.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothing and Buffy was thrilled to see that he didn't just feel big, he was big… Make that huge!

"Something you like?" He smirked.

"You know it!" She said, biting her lip.

"I thought you might." He said, his eyes racking over her skin.

He suddenly kissed her again. She grinded up against him and gasped. "So huge…"

"So beautiful…" He moaned.

"Oh Spike," She moaned "get this shit off me before I scream!"

"You'll be screamin' soon anyway, luv!" he said. Removing her black lacy pants before stroking what lay hidden beneath them.

She bucked up against his hand. "Spike!" She moaned.

She rolled him over and used her thigh to rub up against him using her hands to keep herself up, letting her nipples graze over his chest.

"Bloody hell woman! God! So good!"

"You think this is good, imagine what it'll feel like when you're inside me!"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Get under the covers!" He whispered.

He ran to the bathroom and put on his robe, then went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Mister William!" Buffy heard Cordelia's voice and felt like killing her. How dare she?

"Oh! Hello Cordelia! How are you?"

"Fine sir! I was just wondering where you were! You went with that… Person…" She said with distaste, "To get a drink over half an hour ago… I missed you!"

"I missed you too Cordelia but right now I'm a little busy… I feel a bit ill at the moment so-"

"Let me help! I'm good with little problems like that!" She tried to push the door open to come in.

"No! I'm fine really! I'll be down later! Promise!" He shut the door.

"That little hoe!" Buffy exclaimed. "How dare she?"

"Oh! Is my poor little princess upset?" He walked back over to the bed with a suggestive look on his face.

"Very! She… Well… She's just such a whore!"

He removed his robe and crawled up to her on the bed. Buffy's look became one of pure desire. He looked like a panther, stalking his prey. And right now she was definitely his prey!

He got under the covers and whispered, "Now where were we?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

_**Chapter five: Evil's sweet seduction…**_

Buffy sat up and looked around, the party was still going, she could the loud sound of the music blasting through the door. Spike was asleep next to her and had his arm around her waist.

_This could make things difficult…_

She slowly got out from under the covers, went to the bathroom and got redressed. Just as she finished fixing her hair she heard the bathroom door open…

Spike stood, in all his glory, leaning against the door frame, eyebrow raised and said: "And where, might I ask, are you going, princess?"

Buffy stammered "E-erm… Home?"

"I don't think so, luv!" He walked towards her with a suggestive look on his face "That was the most amazing night of my life and I'm never letting you go! Besides… You don't want to leave… Not now, not ever…"

Buffy stood stunned…

William walked around her and kissed her neck. She moaned. He was right. What person in their right mind would want to leave this behind?

But Buffy couldn't go back on her vow. Spike Jacobs was a one night stand and nothing more… She opened her eyes, which she hadn't notice had shut, and had a brilliant idea…

She pushed him into the bath behind her and ran. Not something Buffy would do normally, but in this case it was an emergency.

"Wait! Please! Don't go!" She heard. He sounded desperate, maybe he was just trying to look good before… It didn't matter. He was a one night stand to her and that was all she wanted

She shut the door. Thank god he hadn't gotten dressed or he would have caught up to her instantly.

She opened the lift and shut it as soon as possible when she saw Spike dressed and running towards the elevator.

She prayed that he didn't get down the stairs before her.

She got out of the lift and realized that there was no-one in the building! The music was still going for some reason but the place was empty. She looked at the huge clock by the entrance and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. No wonder everyone had left!

She heard Spike running down the stairs and ran towards the main door. It was locked! She quickly hid behind the curtain next to the door.

Peeking out from behind the curtain slightly, she saw Spike wearing his costume, ripped where she had torn it off him, searching through the hall.

He made his way towards the curtains and Buffy froze. If he caught her… God only knows what would happen…

_I hope this works!_ She thought and tried to throw her voice to the back door over the other side of the room.

"Stupid, stupid door!" She said, hoping that it sounded like the noise was coming from the opposite direction.

Spike looked around "Luv? Come on, Pet! Don't go!" He shouted and ran the other way.

Buffy sighed and came out from behind the curtain once he had left the room and left through the other back door.

Suddenly she heard the door open behind her, she looked back and because she was still running she tripped and lost her shoe.

She heard Spike running to help her and couldn't move she was in such shock.

"Please, Luv! Stay with me!" He took her into his arms and held her close. She looked up to him and he kissed her gently.

"I… I don't know…" She whispered.

"Please… I'll make you feel so good…"

"Buffy…"

Spike frowned, "What?"

"My name… It's Buffy…" She whispered.

"Buffy," He sighed, "Come with me? Back upstairs?"

Buffy looked up at him. She looked like an innocent angel. Sent from heaven. A shining vision of… well purple… but still, like an angel.

And the devil looked down upon that angel… Evil was tempting her with it's sweet seduction… And it was winning…


	6. Chapter 6

Cinderella with a twist

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

Chapter six: Ok… Two night stand…

Buffy was in pure bliss…

Once they had got back in Spike's room (which took a while as they had to take each other upon the main table first), she had allowed him to chain her to he bed and have his way with her…

Yep, that means the mask had come off too, god only knows where it was now, they sure didn't care!

"Spike!" She gasped as he slowly licked her core… "How do you do this to me?"

He stopped to look at her "Now you know how I felt before…Buffy"

He loved using her name. He didn't know what to yell when he exploded if not… And if he had his way they would both be exploding very often…

"P-Please… Spike, don't stop…" She moaned. She sounded like a kitten, purring to the feel of his touch…

"You don't have to tell me twice." He dove deeper inside her. Buffy let out a scream and bucked against him.

But their moment of bliss was not to last as, once again, they heard a nock on the door…

"Mister William?"

Buffy couldn't believe it, it was Cordelia! Again! How many times was that woman going to ruin her day?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Buffy moaned and fell back against the pillow with a groan. "This woman was surely only born to make my life hell!"

Then Spike did something really unexpected…

He put on a fake American accent and said "Room Service! Sorry mister Jacobs left about three hours ago!"

Then he kissed her stomach and started going further up until he reached her breasts…

Buffy moaned and arched her back. She prayed Cordelia had left…

"Oh… Well could you send him a message?"

Spike rolled his eyes before saying, again with his American accent, but with the tiniest hint of sarcasm:

"Sure, hun! What do you want me to say? 'Sorry Mister Jacobs for disturbing you in your busy life, I know I'm only a cleaner, but someone told me to give you a message'!? Sorry, but I don't really think that's gonna work!"

They heard Cordelia huff and walk away.

Buffy smirked, "You're evil, you know that?"

"You know it!"

Buffy sighed, "I really should be going."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Spike." She smiled sadly, "Wanna unchain me now?"

"But… Why?"

"Well, because they're actually starting to hurt-"

"No!" Spike interrupted, "I mean… Why go? I… I thought maybe…"

Buffy sighed, "Did you really think this was gonna work out?"

"Well, y-"

"I mean it, William!" Spike flinched at his real name, she was serious, "Come on, unchain me." Buffy said calmly.

He did as she asked.

Buffy went to get dressed and came back ten minutes later fully dressed as if nothing had ever happened.

Spike had managed to get his jeans on. "B-Buffy… I…"

She walked over to him and smiled, she sighed, "Look… It's not that I don't like you, Spike… It's just…" She took his hand and held it, "We're from different worlds. You own a company, you're rich… And I… Well I'm not…"

"I can take you to my world." Spike begged.

She gave a small laugh, "Don't worry Spike, I'm ok in my own."

"Th-then… I'll go to yours!"

"Spike… You don't get it…"

"What?"

"I…" She sighed, "I don't want you in it."

She saw his heart break. Oh god… What have I done?

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him one last time before walking out of the door…

Once she got to the elevator she turned back and saw him in the hallway, watching her go…

She pressed the ground floor button, and as the door close, she blew him a kiss.

She walked out of the front door (which had miraculously been left open by the oh-so-annoying Cordelia),out onto the street and called a taxi, just as she was about to get inside she heard someone call her name…

She turned to see spike standing at the doorway of the building. She told the taxi driver to wait for a moment before making her way over to him.

"You just won't let me go, will you?" She said.

He sighed, "Nope".

They gazed at each other for a moment…

"Er… You forgot this…" He held up the mask to her.

She took hold of the mask and looked at it for a moment, then took his hand and placed the mask in it.

"You keep it." She said and kissed his hand.

She slowly walked over to the taxi, turning back to say, "Goodbye William… My Dark Prince…"

"Goodbye Buffy…" He replied, "My Dark Princess…".

And with that, she shut the taxi door and disappeared into the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cinderella with a twist 

Buffy Summers wants her boss with... Ahem... All of her sexual parts... And now she's through waiting... She's gonna get him... But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

Chapter seven: Oh bugger...

_Oh shit... Bugger... Buggeration... Buggery, buggery fuck..._ These were Buffy Summer's thoughts as she went to work the next day.

_He'll see me and recognise me... Maybe I should move? Maybe I should get a makeover? Oh bugger! This is no good!_ As she walked into the office she walked over to her desk and was about to send a message to Willow when she saw no other than Spike walk through the door...

Ducking underneath her desk she prayed he didn't come her way...

From underneath her desk she saw him walk towards the printer. _What the hell? Why would he go there?_ She thought.

Then he dropped one of the papers.

_Oh... my... god..._

It was a sketch of exactly what she looked like and her name underneath (no surname). Underneath that it said "Have you seen this woman?"

Buffy felt sick. _Who? What? When? Where? Why?_

An even bigger question arose to her mind.

_How the hell did he learn to draw that well?_

He saw him go back to the lift. She sighed and got up.

She walked over to Willows desk and asked her what the hell was going on.

"Haven't you heard?" She whispered "Mr. William is going mental trying to find you! He's even sent e-mails!"

"E-mails??" Buffy asked, quietly. "What the hell...? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's in luuurve!! He luuurves you! He's unable to live without you-"

"Shut up, will you!? I've got to figure out a way to get out of here! Out of this town! Out of this country! Oh My Giddy God's PJ's! I'm in deep diddly doodoo now, aren't I?"

"You truly are my little pally!" Willow smirked.

"What am I going to do? I mean I'm kind of new here so not too many people will recognize me... So that gives me some time... But still... What if he sees me before I figure out a plan!!"

"That could be a problem... But then again... You could just own up to it!"

"Ha ha, very funny Wills! I can't just do that! It was a one night stand!" Buffy explained, "I never even meant to tell him my name! Let alone let him take off the mask!"

"You took off you're mask! Are you insane??"

Buffy sighed, "It seems so... But he was so sweet and he cared so much..."

"Then remind me again why you're not still at his place snuggling?"

"Because he's a player, that's why! He deserves it!"

"Erm... Buffy..."

"What now?"

"There's a certain person behind you..."

Buffy went pale as a ghost.

"Please don't tell me it's him..."

"Nope, worse..."

Buffy turned around.

"So you're what kept him busy all night, huh?"

_Oh Bugger..._

_Cordelia..._

* * *

_Porcelain Heluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sorry 4 the long time between updates im swamped with GCSE work n i can barely breathe as it is but i am trying to get sum stuff up anyway 4 u wonderful people! Luv u all Read n Review!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_\/_


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Cinderella with a twist

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her sexual parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

**__**

Chapter eight: The real me… 

"Cordelia! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Buffy stuttered, trying to keep control and not run in the other direction…

"Don't change the subject you little tramp! You were the one that kept my future husband from me! How dare you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Cordelia!"

"And it's Miss Chase to you!"

"Right, of course, Miss Chase!"

Cordelia smirked, "Not so bold without your mask, are you? What ever will Mr William think?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Buffy whispered, dragging her over to her desk.

"What are you doing? I can't be seen here with you!" Cordelia pulled her hand out of her grasp and went to walk away…

"Wait! Cordelia! Just let me tell you something first!"

Cordelia turned and raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you want now Summers?"

"Promise me you wont tell him!" Buffy begged, it was a small price to pay for what would come if she didn't…

"Alright… But I want complete and total respect from you from now on!"

"What?"

"That's right! And I want a coffee delivered to my desk every morning!"

Buffy was gob smacked. What was she, some kind of maid?

Buffy could only nod and wait for Cordelia to turn away.

Cordelia turned and walked away, a smirk plastered onto her silicone filled face.

One day…, She thought, _One day she'll pay for this…_

As she turned she saw Spike enter with Cordelia, she turned to make it look like she was retrieving something from under her desk until she saw them go over to the coffee machine.

Bitch…

As soon as they left she logged on to her computer and sent everyone (minus Spike) the same message:

****

As far as you know there is no-one here by the name of Buffy. My new name is Elisabeth. Please understand, this is a personal matter and I would prefer it not to be discussed.

Yours sincerely,

E. Summers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her *sexual* parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

**Chapter nine:**I don't know if I can handle it…

Buffy woke up the next morning and sighed… _Time for my first day as Silicone-face__'__s __'__assistant__'… Just perfect…_

She got ready as slowly as she possibly could in an attempt to miss the bus (her car just so happened to break down on the way home) but it seemed nothing was going her way. She got onto the bus with a sigh and sat down at the back in an attempt to not have many people see her… Not because she was snobby or anything… She just knew that Spike lived around where she lived and it wouldn't be good plan for him to see her right then…

As she walked into work she made her way quickly to the coffee machine and back to her office, trying not to talk to too many people on the way… Unfortunately, she forgot Cordelia's coffee and she paid the price…

Cordelia walked into the office with Spike hot on her tail, they were obviously going to get coffee again, what Buffy didn't expect was that they headed over to her desk just after! Buffy quickly looked down in an attempt to hide her face, moving her hair so that it covered the side that they came from.

"Well, well… If it isn't my little servant… Haven't you forgotten something?"

Buffy nodded and whispered in what she hoped was an English accent, "I apologise, it won't happen again…" She narrowed her eyes as she decided not to look up until they had walked away…

"You'd better… Elisabeth…"

Buffy gasped internally, Cordelia was actually helping her? Then again, she was probably just doing it so that she could have Spike all to herself… _Bitch…_

"She's such a sweetie!" Buffy heard Cordelia tell Spike as she walked away "She's new here, so I offered to help her and she's been like my slave ever since! She's so cute"

"New, huh? Her voice seemed familiar to me…"

"I-I doubt it! She arrived yesterday! I don't know how you could know her!" She giggled.

Buffy heard a beep and looked at her computer to see that Willow had sent her a message.

_Buffy_

_You__'__re not actually going to be a slave for that cow, are you?_

_Willow._

She quickly typed her response.

_I can__'__t help it Wills! _

_She__'__s got on a leash now! _

_If I don__'__t do as she says she__'__ll tell him!_

_B_

_B!!!_

_Is that such a bad thing!?!?!?_

_W._

_W._

_Yes! I don__'__t want to be with him__ damnit__!!!!!!_

_B._

_B_

_Well what are you going to do? _

_He__'__s going to notice you someday!! _

_You can__'__t hide! What can you do?_

_Change your appearance???_

_W._

She looked around to see if anyone was looking at their convo. Cordelia was calling her over from her now 'Spikeless' desk.

_W._

_Not a bad plan actually __J_

_I (L) you child!_

_I gtg. Silicone-Bitch is beckoning._

She got up and walked over to Cordelia's desk.

"I don't know what you did to him but all he talks about is you!" She exclaimed. "Buffy this, Buffy that. I'm sick of it!"

"I… I thought you could get him to move on!"

"So did I! As it turns out I think someone could bulldoze the building and he'd still be in 'Buffy World'!"

"God help me…"

"You're gonna need a lot more than that to get him off you're back, if you ask me. All I know is 'if you can't beat em, move on'."

"I thought it was 'If you can't beat em, join em." Buffy asked, a frown permanent on her face.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly going to join your club, am I?" She played with her pen, "I'll just go for Jackson over there… Much easier, I think."

"Oh… Well… Sorry…"

"You should be! So much for my one night stand!"

"You can say that again…"

"Hah… Yeah, I forgot you didn't want to see him again… Want me to put in a good word for you? 'Buffy… Well, she kinda died.' Hah!"

"Err… I'm ok, thanks…" _Then again…_

"Whatever bimbo, just get back to your desk and, if anyone asks, you're still my servant, got it? I'm just giving you time off cos I'm nice."

"Err… Sure…"

As Buffy walked back to her desk, she noticed Willow looking at her weirdly. She mouthed 'Tell you later.' and got to work on her new assignment.

_The definition of one night stands? _She rolled her eyes. _Typical…_

After a grueling five hours of work she and Willow walked to the café three streets down and talked about what they were going to do about Buffy's new found 'problem'. Typically, they came up with many ideas, none of them actually possible.

"Will… I just don't think dyeing my hair will do any good! Sure, from behind he might not know who I am, but the second I turn around I'm screwed…"

…

"What? I am NOT wearing glasses!"

After a while Willow gave up and went home, leaving Buffy to pay the bill and wait at the bus stop.

She had just sat down in her spot on the bus and was rummaging through her bag for her bottle of water when she smelled a familiar scent in the air… She sat silently for a moment, trying to recall where she knew it from before shrugging and taking a huge gulp of water.

"Well, well… Lookie who I finally found."

She spat her refreshment out onto the seat in front of her.

"Been lookin all over for you, pet."

_Oh crap._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cinderella with a twist**_

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her *sexual* parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

**Chapter ten:**Lookie who I found.

Lemon

"So, pet," Spike moved from his seat behind her and sat next to her, facing her still unfocused face. "Did you ever plan on talking to me? Or were you just going to pretend to be 'Elisabeth' for the rest of your life?"

Buffy couldn't find words… "H-how did you…"

"Know it was you? Simple, pet." He smiled. "I know that hair anywhere. I spent most of the other night staring at you while you slept. I could draw you to perfection. I believe I did, to be frank."

She looked down at her hands and slowly raised her head to look out the window. A thought came to mind that never occurred to her before. "My nose. It's kinda crooked. You… you didn't use that."

"I guess I didn't see any imperfections in my mind's eye, luv." She noticed him tilt his head to the side slightly, studying her face like an artist would.

"Being a secret artist, you'd think you would take in every fault and make it work. Not erase it." Her hands balled into fists of tension like she was trying to grip all the madness in the air and throw it straight out the window.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't let you go, luv." He took one of her hands in his "It wasn't just lust that boiled my blood that night, I know it."

She laughed a dry laugh. "When will you understand? That wasn't love. You can't love. You're just a player, a monster, luring in girls to make them love you and then drop them like a hot potato." She turned to face him for the first time with a look of triumph. "Well now I've done it. I've got you on your knees begging and I'm not going to give in! I'm gone, Spike! And you'll never get me back!" She jumped over his shocked form and stalked silently off the bus with a smirk on her face. She walked all the way to her apartment without looking back, an extra bounce in her step. She sure told him!

She put the key in her apartment door and turned it. She pushed it open slowly and sighed as she started to shut it. Hut her moment of triumph was short lived as her sigh was cut off by a thud and the door stopping half-way closed. She tried again, harder, and heard a moan from the other side of the door.

_Oh, God._

"S-Spike?"

"You guessed it, pet." His now furious face passed through the door. "Just how did you come to know of my 'monstrous' ways, pet? The girls around the office, I suppose?"

"I-I… It's just something everyone knows I guess-"

"Let me guess." By now he was circling her in a similar way to the other night. Prowling around her, but this time like he was literally going to eat her alive. "It was one of the first things you were told when you came into the business?"

"Well… Yes- I mean- No! It's just- I-I mean… We always see you with them!" She blurted out.

"With who?"

"All those girls! We always see them come into your apartment and come out like mad-women!" She yelled, her anger shining through her fear. "We see you going to your office with them too! It's disgusting! You play these girls like instruments then throw them out like garbage! Well, not me!" She cried "Never me! I won't let you get away with- Mhumph!"

She would have continued her speech had Spike not rushed forward and crushed his lips against hers. It would surely bruise, but that was the last thing on Buffy's mind as he wrapped his arms around her and slammed her up against the wall behind him.

He pulled back, much to her silent protests. "Number one. How do you know where my apartment is?"

She pulled away slowly, surprised that he let her, and crossed her arms over herself in an obvious attempt to look more confident… and to keep her hands away from the tempting specimen in front of her. "I've… I've seen the limo outside in the morning. And… Well… I can see it from my window." She motioned to her right. Spike turned and, sure enough, he saw his apartment from the view in her apartment.

"Right… Now for the important question." He frowned "How long have you been noticing these girls coming in and out of my apartment?"

She thought for a while before "For a few months now, I guess…"

"Did it ever occur to you that I have three apartments in that building?" He sighed "I'm trying to rent them both out so I don't have to worry about having them cleaned… Plus I wanted someone to talk to up there… It gets kinda boring, you know?"

"And the people after the apartment just so happen to be all girls?" She said sarcastically. "I think not, somehow."

"Well sorry if the only people that come around are women! It's obvious what they're after, but I'm not."

"But… All those girls in the office… They're all so angry because of what you did to them…"

"Yes. I rejected them. Time and time again. I reject quite a few per day, you know? I guess they're just angry at that."

Buffy quickly thought back to when she had found Tammy crying in the ladies' bathroom. She never said exactly what Spike did to her…

"I… I don't know Spike…" She backed away from him as he took a step forward. "I've been so sure of all this for so long… How can I just believe you in the blink of an eye? It's not right!" She turned on her heel quickly and walked to her window, taking in the sight of the apartment that she stared at daily. Not because she was a stalker or anything, but because it was the first thing a person would look at if they looked out that window.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Buffy, you need to believe me. _I_ need you to believe me."

"Why?" Buffy pushed him away "So you can have one more notch on your bed-post!"

Spike growled. "No, you pent up little minx, I need you to believe me so you can finally let me in!" He stalked towards her and smashed his lips to hers.

"Mhhph!" Her eyes widened and she attempted to fight the kiss momentarily, but couldn´t deny the familiar warmth his lips spread through her… "We shouldn´t be doing this…" She muttered against his lips.

"Why not?"

"You´re my boss…"

He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer. "You may think it´s wrong, but you want this as much as I do."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Buffy jumped a mile back. "BLONDIEBEAR!!" A bleach-blonde squealed and threw herself at the Englishman. He pushed her off and growled "Harmony, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to collect my hubby of course!" She squealed again. Buffy cringed, _Geez, what the hell happened to her voice? She sounds like Barbie! … Wait a minute…_

"HUBBY!?" Buffy gaped.

Spike stood there glaring at Harmony…

_Oh god… _Buffy thought,_ Here we go again…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cinderella with a twist**

Buffy Summers wants her boss with… Ahem… All of her *sexual* parts… And now she's through waiting… She's gonna get him… But what happens if William (A.K.A. spike) Jacobs wants more than a one night stand?

**Chapter eleven:**Harmony.

"I'm sorry, who is this person?" Buffy asked, "and why the hell is she in my apartment?!"

"Oh, don't freak, blondie!" Harmony giggled "I was just keeping an eye on my Spikeypoo!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Firstly, **I'm** the blonde? Seriously, do you even listen to yourself? Secondly, this is my private property and you're trespassing."

The blonde opened her mouth to reply, when Buffy suddenly remembered something. "Wait, how the hell did you get in here anyway?" She felt a little scared. She'd definitely shut the door when Spike followed her in and there was no handle on the other side…

"Spikeypoo taught me some tricks." She smiled, looking at Spike.

_Oh my God. If she doesn't stop looking at him like that I'll… Gahh NO. Focus Buff. Focus._

She turned to her leather-clad stalker "Well then you, 'Spikeypoo', can take your _wife_ home. You clearly have a lot to talk about and, _well_, I'm just not sure I can deal with anymore of your little 'surprises' turning up in my apartment."

"Buffy-"

"Out."

Spike's form slumped as he realized he really wasn't going to win this war. He looked at Harmony with distain before walking out, the flittery blonde following him.

"Oh Spikey, I'm _so_ glad to see you! Why haven't you been returning my calls?" Buffy heard the blonde's banshee voice echoing even after the door closed. "It's almost like you're ignoring me…"

Buffy let herself fall into her fluffy pillowed sofa. _Really should get rid of those… God, I can't believe Spike saw my fluffy p- Oh, __**hold**__ it. Not thinking about Spike right now._

… _I can't believe he followed me._

… _Stalker._

… _Stunning Stalker…_

_Super Stunning, Spikey, Stalker…_

_Stupid Spike._

She sighed and stood up, walked past the door, and noticed something hanging on the back of it. Something that was definitely not there before.

_Stupid, stunning, smart, super stalker, Spike._

She had to admit though; he had some balls leaving that behind. For there hooked onto the back of her front door, was his leather jacket.

Now she'd have to return it.

… _Or burn it._

_Would that be too cruel? He does seem quite attached to that again he seemed pretty attached to me and look how that ended up. He has a friggin' wife._

_I hate him._

As she got into the shower, she didn't hear Spike yelling at Harmony in the street…

"We got married in **Vegas** because I was **drunk** and **heartbroken** and I needed someone to hold me! You took advantage of me and I will never tell you enough times: _I don't want you near me!_"

* * *

Apologies for the stupidly long time between posts. Hope this helps :)


End file.
